Mei Mei
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Blue | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = Red robe and pink dress; blue sash; golden headdress | Other attributes = Wears blue mascara; uses a ribbon-dancing stick and a pink fan with butterfly designs | Also known as = | Status = Living | Residence = Panda hideoutUSAToday.com - "Sneak peek: 'Panda 3' amps up bear count" by Bryan Alexander. Published and retrieved June 10, 2015. | Occupation = Aspiring ribbon dancer | Family = | Combat style = Unspecified; wields | Films = Kung Fu Panda 3 (upcoming) | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 3 (upcoming) | Voiced by = The Hollywood Reporter - "Kate Hudson to Replace Rebel Wilson in 'Kung Fu Panda 3' (Exclusive)" by Borys Kit. Published and retrieved September 4, 2015. |Master(s) = Po}} Mei Mei is a female giant panda who resides in the secret panda village. She made her first appearance in Kung Fu Panda 3. She is voiced by . Biography In Kung Fu Panda 3 According to a summary of the film, Po meets Mei Mei after reuniting with his biological father and finding the other pandas. She has been promised in an arranged marriage to Po. In the Chinese trailer, Mei Mei was briefly shown holding a fan and a ribbon stick with a panicked expression, and she was also shown taking off into the air with fireworks. According to an excerpt from The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3, at some point Mei Mei and the other females of the panda village will apply their ribbon-dancing skills to learn to use nunchucks. Personality Mei Mei is a panda who is crazy, confident and a singularly focused ribbon dancer. With the help of Po and Tigress, she takes her inner girl power to the next level.Official Kung Fu Panda website - "Mei Mei" Mei Mei has been described as being "overeager" and "amorous." Po's voice actor described her as "a funny, creative panda." She has also been described as being a "determined, results-orientated panda who always gets her way."DailyMail.co.uk - SNEAK PEEK: Kung Fu Panda 3 sees Po meet his biological father... Fighting style and abilities Mei Mei has been noted to be an aspiring ribbon dancer. In the first released still of her, she is on a stage dancing with a ribbon stick. Film co-director Alessandro Carloni has also mentioned that Mei Mei is "a nunchuck-wielding panda," though he does not mention how skillful she is with them. She is seen using nunchucks in a film trailer. Relationships Po ]] Mei Mei has been described as being "romantically obsessed with Po." Po's voice actor has commented that "Po's a little freaked out, since he's never been around a female of his own species." In the third film, Po is to meet Mei Mei, who has been promised in an arranged marriage to him. Clothing Mei Mei's outfit seems to resemble that of a bride's, and consists of a red, decorative robe that has purple lining, and a pink dress worn underneath. She also wears a blue sash around her waist that has two strings of beads attached with tassels. In some images, Mei Mei has also been shown wearing a golden, flower-shaped headdress, and holding a pink fan with a butterfly design on it. Trivia * Mei Mei's name translates from Chinese to English as "beautiful" ( : 美美 ; : měiměi),MDBG English to Chinese dictionary - "美美" as well as "younger sister" / "young woman" (妹妹, mèimei).MDBG English to Chinese dictionary - "meimei" * Mei Mei was originally set to be voiced by . Toy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director) However, due to an extended production schedule, Wilson had to drop out of the film and was replaced by . * In preparation for her role, Mei Mei's former voice actress wrote a love poem dedicated to Po. She also brought a pair of pink nunchucks to her first meeting with the film directors. Gallery Images Kung Fu Panda 3 02.jpg|Mei Mei ribbon dancing KFP3-MeiMei.png|(Click here to view the unmarked original) Mei Mei as seen in the Chinese trailer KFP3-promo-meimei.jpg|Mei Mei featured in a social media promo KFP3-international-poster.jpg|Mei Mei featured in the international Kung Fu Panda 3 teaser poster Mei-mei-po.jpg|Mei Mei and Po in a Kung Fu Panda 3 promo Secret-panda-village-book.jpg|Children's book featuring Mei Mei and Po View more... Videos Mei Mei's Ribbon Dance KUNG FU PANDA 3|"Mei Mei's Ribbon Dance" clip Nunchuck Princess Music Video KUNG FU PANDA 3‎‎|Mei Mei featured in the "Nunchuck Princess" music video Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|Mei Mei featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer|Mei Mei featured in the Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese trailer (WARNING: Spoilers!) View more... Related vlogs Welcome, from Mei Mei to You PANDIVA|Episode 1: "Welcome, from Mei Mei to You" Beauty Bear Necessities PANDIVA|Episode 2: "Beauty Bear Necessities" Fit, Fab and Strong the Mei Mei Way PANDIVA|Episode 3: "Fit, Fab and Strong the Mei Mei Way" Be A Fashion Pan-DO! PANDIVA|Episode 4: "Be A Fashion Pan-DO!" [[:Category:Vlogs from Pandiva|More Pandiva vlogs...]] Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Bears Category:Females Category:Giant pandas